Christmas Surprises
by I play wid fir3
Summary: An unexpected visitor cames to call on Shikamaru's oneman Christmas, who could it be?One Shot.Sorry if the title has been used by anyone.


Title: Christmas Surprises

This is another feeble attempt at fan fiction. Hope it turns out okay…

Christmas Eve.

A night to celebrate,

friendship,

harmony,

love.

A night of getting together with,

friends,

family,

and the people you care.

So why was Shikamaru holding a cup of coca, alone on his couch?

'_Let's see: Mom and dad went out few days ago (Vacation? Mission?), Ino's spending time with her family and so is Chouji (An invitation is bound to come soon…). Naruto is with Hinata (Closely watched by Neji)_ _in Icharaku. So far everybody has something to do…'_

The shadow manipulator sighed and took another sip of the drink he was holding, and stole a look at the clock next to him.

"Might as well go out and take a walk, if nothing's going to happen…"

Odd how phrases like these seem to operate, once spoken…

_Ding Dong_

"Mm?" Shikamaru looked up, who would come to call at these times? Wasn't everyone busy? "Coming!" wondering who the visitor could be, he opened the door, and there stood Temari, face pink from the cold outside, hands outstretched with a rather poorly wrapped box.

"Merry Christmas Shikamaru-san."

"Huh?" Shikamaru scratched his head confusedly.

"Well, am I supposed to stand here in the cold?" Temari raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh…sorry." He opened the door wide for her, and she stepped in.

'_Why, of all people is she here? I thought Suna was occupied with their own business, weren't they?'_

"So I take it that you're all alone for the holidays?" Temari question snapped Shikamaru out of thought, "Yeah, but what are you doing here? Temari looked at him, "I mean, don't you have somewhere to go to?" Temari looked around the living room still holding on to the package. "No, not really, the three of us are here for the season as a day off." she replied idly. "Oh…"

They sat in an uncomfortable silence to the sounds of the ticking clock and the occasional carols outside. Shikamaru decided to break the silence.

"So…D'you wanna go out and celebrate?"

Temari stared, wasn't this the never motivated genius, or has something just got into his mind. She surprised herself by replying, "If you know where to go, then yes is my answer." Shikamaru stood up rather awkwardly, "Well…Let's go then…"

Outside snow was falling lightly from the sky, adding a bit of fantasy to the cheery atmosphere around the unlikely couple. After 15 minutes of uneasy silence, they stopped at a park, breathing out puffs of mist as they looked at some of the academy students build snow forts and snowmans. "So what do you have in mind?" asked Temari, "Um, wait a minute." Shikamaru fumbled around his pockets, he was sure he had left it here, he had ment to send it to Suna but it had slipped in his mind to do so.

"Got it!" Shikamaru handed out a small brown bag to Temari, and she gently took out the contents within. It was a little charm with the kanji 'Kaze' carved on it. "Did you…make this?" "Yeah, how could you tell?" She examined the work done on the pale-blue object. "It reads 'Shikamaru' all over it." He gave her another of his 'what the heck?' looks. "What do you mean by that?" Temari turned it over, "It's simple, but creative enough, and the letters are a bit, erm, _ squiggly_." Damn, did she have to point that out immediately? "I'm not good at self-made gifts" he shrugged. "Me nether. So, here's a Merry Christmas to you" she gave the package she still held onto to him. "Home-made?" he asked as he pulled out what seemed to be a wool sweater. Temari blushed, "Don't laugh. Kankurou nearly broke a rib laughing." "Eh? What did he say?" "He said that the sweater looked like hairy apples with bone-less arms" Shikamaru snorted with laugher, sweater halfway pulled on, "Hey! I said no laughing!" Temari's face flushed from anger and embarrassment, "Sorry, so I guess we both suck at crafts?" chortled Shikamaru fitting the wool clothing on, the size was a tad bit large, but it was warm alright. "Crafts, maybe, Temari bent down and scooped up a handful of snow, "But snowball fights, I know I'm good at." With that she tossed the lump of snow at him, "Hey! I didn't say start yet!" Shikamaru retaliated with his own packed snowball. Temari laughed and grabbed his hand to celebrate the season of peace. Shikamaru grinned; maybe it was going to be a nice Christmas after all…

Author's note:

Merry Christmas! This popped into me head today so I simply had to type it down before it ran off. To the one's reading my _HSM: Naruto Style _fic,

I'm sorry to that I need to keep watching the move to fit the scenes in, so it will not start until Winter Break starts.

Review or flame, my be I can use my flames to generate heat for Christmas…


End file.
